Happy New Year
by gneebee
Summary: The first thing that got her attention was that bowlegged swagger of his as he'd come walking in the office, and then that smile and the slight tilt of his head. Oh my she thought, that smile was a heart stopper for sure. Rick Grimes and Beth Greene Romance


**A/N I know you were all starting to think I'd abandoned the ship, but I promise I haven't and I won't. I could never give up this beautiful couple. This is a little fun and fluff one shot to wish you all a Very Happy New Year. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning: It's Rick and Beth**

ooo00ooo

He'd already had a Blue Christmas and New Year's Eve probably wasn't going to be any kind of improvement.

Lori and Shane had Carl for the whole Holiday break and Rick was lonely. They'd been nice enough to give up some of their own visitation with Carl, so he could spend a little holiday time with his son. It just wasn't enough, it was never enough. The day after Christmas with Carl had been really nice but it wasn't Christmas morning.

He silently reprimanded himself, he should have more gratitude. Lori and Shane were under no obligation to share their "Carl time" with him. The way things work with divorce and kids it was just crappy all the way around. It seemed everyone lost something, there was no getting by that reality.

He decided to treat himself, why not? Maybe that would help lift his spirits. He'd go out to an early dinner at that new steakhouse in town, Stockman's. Then he'd come home and drown himself in that bottle of 90 proof Daryl had given him for Christmas.

He pulled up to Stockman's and was happy to see there were almost no cars in the lot. New Year's Eve diners tended to get a much later start. He was relieved, he had no desire to be around a bunch of festive partiers. That wouldn't fit his current mood at all.

He walked in and it took a minute for his eyes to become accustomed to the low light. He wondered if it was some kind of unwritten law that steakhouses should be kept dimly lit at all times.

As soon as his eyes had adjusted he looked around. It was pretty standard steakhouse décor, there were dark wood tables, black leather seating and dark carpet. While he was taking it all in, he spotted her.

She was sitting alone at a corner booth. It didn't really matter what kind of lighting the place had, she looked like she always did, beautiful. She worked over at the county building in public records, that's how he was acquainted with her. Occasionally he'd see her when he had to try and find out some information, something that somehow hadn't made it into the computer system. He never minded those opportunities.

She was always so pleasant and happy to assist and she was just so nice to look at. It seemed to take every ounce of self-control he had not to put a hand through those curls. And when she looked at him with those big blue eyes he was like a puppy who wanted to follow her home.

But he'd never taken the chance, he never even came up with the nerve to ask her out for something simple like a cup of coffee. He didn't know quite what to say to a woman like her. And he was sure she must have a boyfriend. A woman as sweet and as beautiful as her, psshaw, she could have all the men she wanted. A small town sheriff didn't stand a chance.

Yet there she was all alone studying the menu. He hesitated but those words his grandma used to say came to him, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Screw it, he had nothing to lose. Before he could come to his senses and stop himself he'd walked over to her booth.

"Hi Beth, Happy New Year."

"Well hello sheriff how nice to see you, and a very Happy New Year to you."

"Please, call me Rick."

That's when a lonely Miss Beth Greene decided to take a chance of her own, "Are you alone Rick?'

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." He gave her a shy smile.

She'd had a little thing for him ever since that first time she'd seen him. She remembered he was looking up some old title document. The first thing that got her attention was that bowlegged swagger of his as he'd come walking in the office, and then that smile and the slight tilt of his head. Oh my she'd thought, that smile was a heart stopper for sure. She could look at that smile every day for the rest of her life. He'd tipped his hat to her like an old-fashion gentleman and he'd been so pleasant, never demanding and always so well-mannered. She liked that. When you worked with the public as much as she did sometimes you wondered if anyone had manners anymore.

She knew he was divorced but she was sure he hadn't stayed single for very long. Not a good looking, friendly and kind man like him. He probably had every single woman in the county lined up and wanting his time.

Still she risked embarrassment and just asked, "Would you like to join me? I'm alone this evening too."

He could feel his smile spread ear to ear, "I'd love to, thank you Beth."

Almost as soon as he sat the waiter was at their table, Rick looked at her and smiled, "What do you think, champagne?"

She couldn't help herself just the idea made her giggle, "That sounds so fun, let's!" And that just made his grin even broader.

He ordered the rib eye, she ordered the steak salad, and for dessert they shared the chocolate lava cake. When he'd first sat down they were both worried about keeping up a conversation, but it turned out to be easy. It was as if they'd known each other for years.

When the meal was done and even though she protested, he insisted on paying the whole check, "Please Beth, let me do this. You've made what I thought would be a terrible evening into the most enjoyable evening I've ever spent."

She wasn't sure why but his words made her almost emotional. Without giving it a minute of thought she smiled and said, "I recently had all my college girlfriends over for a little reminiscing, which may have included quite a bit of wine drinking. Everyone brought a bottle and no one left with one. Would you like to maybe come over and help me drink bottle? Maybe we could ring in the New Year together."

He almost couldn't get the words out fast enough, "I'd love to Beth. Let me get us a cab."

Her apartment was very much like her, small and pretty. She smiled at him when she opened the cabinet full of wine bottles, "In case you thought I was kidding. Please you choose."

He swore he couldn't remember ever smiling as much as he'd smiled that evening. "Alright, since we've had white and light how about a deep red?"

"That sounds perfect Rick."

He did the honors and opened the wine, pouring them each a glass. He lifted his to her, "To the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to know."

They clinked glasses and took a drink and she invited, "Shall we sit on the couch?" To which he had no objection.

They sat close and sipped their wine and he couldn't believe how he opened up to her. "I already know I'd be interested in seeing you more Beth so I want you to know I have 12 year old son, in case you're not interested in seeing someone with a child."

"Well I'm interested too Rick and I already knew you had a son. I have no problem with that at all."

He surprised himself when he just went ahead and told her everything about his youthful romance with Lori, and how things had taken a very wrong turn. She admired that although she'd heard so many terrible things about his ex and her affair, this man never spoke ill of her. He simply said things hadn't worked out, that she'd found her happiness somewhere else.

His honesty made her open up to him. She told him about her ex and it wasn't anything even remotely salacious, "We'd been going together since we were in high school and we simply grew up and grew apart. We're still friendly. He lives on the farm that's next to my parents' place. In fact I recently attended his wedding. So no drama. Since that ended I've dated a little but nothing serious. But to be really honest with you Rick, I've kind of had my eye on someone for quite a while. I was starting to think maybe he didn't even know I exist but now I think he may have finally noticed."

His heart sank at her words and he was a little confused, "Oh I see. I understand, maybe I should go."

She took his arm and looked in his eyes, "Rick Grimes what in the world is the matter with you? I've been flirting with you for months. I was almost ready to just call and ask you out but I was afraid. I thought surely you had a girlfriend. When you came up to me tonight I was glad I was sitting, otherwise I probably would have fallen down from the shock and excitement. I can't believe how long it's taken you to get clued in. Aren't the police supposed to be able to spot clues?"

He laughed but as he did he set his glass on the table and then hers. Then he put his arms around her and kissed her with so much passion she was left breathless. "Maybe I'm slow to start Beth but I promise I'm real steady."

He stayed that night, oh not in her bed, on her couch. They talked nearly all night long and at midnight they'd definitely brought the New Year in with a kiss that held enough heat to light up the sky. But they both wanted this to go beyond just a one night love affair.

As it turned out it was just the beginning of many nights they would spend together.

In the morning he got a cab and they picked up their cars at the steakhouse. When he kissed her goodby he asked, "Can I come by later and take you to eat?"

"No I'll be cooking. I'll see you at five."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll be prompt."

ooo00ooo

It happened on July 4th. She, Rick and Carl were at the lake for a picnic.

It seemed to come out of nowhere when Rick got on one knee, "I love you so much Beth, please will you marry me?"

She smiled as he held out the ring, "Oh yes you now I will. I'm so happy Rick and I love you too." Tears were glistening in her eyes as Rick slipped the little diamond on her finger.

Carl smiled at her, "I was hoping you'd feel like the only thing missing from your life was the chance to help raise a teenage boy."

* * *

They got married on New Year's Eve at Stockman's Steakhouse.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Short and sweet and I hope you liked it. Please leave comment or review. Thank you all so much, and Happy New Year! x gneebee**

 **I've posted a chapter photo of the lovely couple on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I promise my New Year's resolution is to write more Brick. Thank you all so much and remember, I love ya large! xo**


End file.
